<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malsaniĝi Toxin by Who_Cares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903411">Malsaniĝi Toxin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares'>Who_Cares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, I made up some stuff about their pasts, Miserable Baz, POV Alternating, Poisoned by a dark creature, Pre-Relationship, Sick Baz Pitch, Sickfic, but also kinda happy because Simon is taking care of him, lots of fluff, simon takes care of baz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark creature comes after Simon and instead gets to Baz. How will Baz react to being sick for the first time in his memory? What will Simon do when he finds out how sick Baz is? Was getting Simon sick really the Humdrum's main goal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon:</p><p>I’m in the middle of a rather boring Greek lecture when a bird comes in to call me down to the Mage’s office. I groan inwardly. What he could possibly want this time, I’m not sure. I just got back from a week long mission to try and get information, and I am still exhausted. I sigh softly and gather my things before walking out of the room and slowly making my way up to his office. Of course I’ll do whatever he needs me to, but I really don’t want to leave again yet. I just want to sleep. Not that that really feels all that likely whether I am in my bed at Watford or not. Nightmares and having Baz as a roommate don’t exactly mix well with the ability to sleep. I knock on the door, and the Mage calls me inside.<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>The window next to me in the classroom shatters, getting broken glass everywhere, and right in front of me is a very strange looking creature. I’m honestly not sure what it is. It’s black, no bigger than a small dog, and it sort of looks like one, except it has leathery skin and bat wings, spikes down its back, and its face looks sort of like an owl’s. It seems to scan the room, flying just above me. It’s obviously looking Snow, just like every other dark creature that comes into this school.</p><p>“What the fuck is that?” I hear someone ask. </p><p>I quickly pull out my wand and point it at the creature. “<b>Dead in the Air</b>,” I say, and instantly it dies and falls onto my desk. “Ugh.” I groan, pointing my wand at it, planning on casting ‘<b>Into Thin Air</b>’ to get rid of it, but before I can, whatever it is explodes into a puff of smoke that swirls around me before disappearing. Strange… </p><p>The Minotaur casts ‘<b>As You Were</b>’ at the window, fixing it before turning his attention to me and walking over.</p><p>“Are you alright Mr. Pitch?” he asks me.</p><p>“I’m fine sir.” I say.</p><p>“Do you need to go to the infirmary to make sure?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Really.” I say.</p><p>“I highly suggest going for a check up after class,” he says. </p><p>I just nod, knowing there is no way I’ll be doing that, and he goes back to teaching his lesson, acting like nothing had happened. I start to feel tired. I guess staying up so late to hunt and not sleeping very well must be getting to me. That and I already know all of this. It’s just a review of things we already went over in class, that I knew even without being in the class due to how much my mother cared about my education over the summer. I lean my head on my hand, and try not to make it noticeable that I am about to fall asleep. I start absentmindedly doodling on my notebook, just trying to stay awake.<br/>
…<br/>
Simon:</p><p>The mage questions me about the mission I just did for around two and a half hours. Once it’s over, I decide not to bother going to the last twenty minutes of my last class. I just walk back to Mummer’s and go up to my room. I change into pajamas and sit down on my bed to work on my homework for a little while.</p><p>Baz shows up around half an hour later. I look up at him and he scowls.</p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p>I shrug. “I can’t even look up anymore?”</p><p>He huffs and rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Jeez…” I mumble.</p><p>He growls and sits down at the desk to work on his homework.</p><p>At this point I had lost the ability to focus on homework due to being exhausted. I put my stuff away and then curl up to go to sleep.<br/>
…<br/>
Baz:</p><p>I wake up early the next morning with my stomach churning. I know I’ve been sick before, but I had no memory of what it was like until now. As far as I knew I couldn’t get sick, but I guess I can. I suppose I have that creature from yesterday to thank for how wonderful I feel this morning. Either that or I have just somehow gotten really lucky since I was three years old and somehow made it until now without even getting a runny nose. I curl up into a ball, hoping the feeling will go away, but it just gets worse. Snow starts to toss and turn in his own bed, and I want to throw something at him. My enhanced hearing and his constant moving isn’t helping my growing headache. My stomach flips and before I even have time to understand what’s about to happen, I’m throwing up. I’m left panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. I pick up my wand and use a couple of different charms to clean up the mess, but I still feel gross. Slowly, I push myself to my feet and shakily make my way over to my dresser to get clean pajamas before going into the bathroom.</p><p>Once I’m finally cleaned up I want to curl back up in bed, but my stomach feels so bad that I’m worried I may throw up more and have to do this all over again, so instead I sit on the floor by the toilet and hope that the feeling will go away.<br/>
… </p><p>After awhile I hear the sound of Snow getting up and walking over to the bathroom door. He  tries to turn the door knob and huffs at finding it locked.</p><p>“Go away Snow.” I say. I probably sound miserable, but I can barely bring myself to care.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s been in the bathroom for over an hour this morning.” Snow says. Shit. I didn’t realize what time it was. I’ve been keeping him from getting ready. I try to get up, but my stomach clenches and I sway dizzily. I end up giving up and just sinking back to the floor.</p><p>“I said go away.” I repeat.</p><p>I hear him huff again and stomp away. I curl up into a ball, resting my head on my knees. Part of me wants to call out to him. To ask him to help me out because all I want is to curl back up in bed and I don’t want to get up, but the logical part of my brain knows that that is ridiculous. I just need to drag myself back to bed and hope I make it there without vomiting on myself again.</p><p>I hear the door to the room open and then close. I don’t even know how long I just sat there for before finally getting to my feet. A small whimper escapes my mouth everything seems to spin, my stomach churning and a sharp pain in my head. I place my hand on the wall to steady myself, my other hand clutching my stomach. Crowley this is awful. Is this how everyone feels when they’re sick? I groan and slowly make my way back to my bed, pulling the rubbish bin over next to it before curling up and closing my eyes, pulling my blanket up over my head to block out some of the light. Slowly, I fell asleep again.<br/>
…<br/>
I wake up a little while later feeling even more miserable. Everything hurts and I am absolutely freezing. I’m never warm, but I’m buried under my blankets and I am still really cold. Isn’t getting sick supposed to make your temperature get higher? Why am I so cold? I curl up tighter, pulling my blankets closer, groaning softly.<br/>
…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>I walk into the dorm after class and find a pale and shaky looking Baz walking out of the bathroom. He stumbles and I reflexively take ahold of him and steady him.</p><p>“Woah. Careful... Crowley, you look like shit.”</p><p>“Thank you Snow, I hadn’t noticed.” Baz replies sarcastically.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you into bed.” I say, leading him over, keeping my hand on his arm so I could keep him from falling if I needed to.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?”</p><p>“Because you clearly need it.”</p><p>“I’m doing fine on my own.” </p><p>“You almost fell.”</p><p>“I’m fi..fuck… I think I’m gonna be sick again.” He groans, clutching his stomach.</p><p>“Bathroom?” I ask.</p><p>“Not enough time. Rubbish bin.” Baz says urgently before clamping his mouth shut and gagging.</p><p> I grab the bin and hold it in front of him, helping him sit down on his bed as he empties his stomach. I gently run my fingers through his hair and then hold it back out of his face, rubbing his back with my free hand.</p><p>Baz pants heavily eyes closed. “Stop being so nice.” he rasps between breaths.</p><p>“Catch your breath and then I’m taking you to the infirmary.” </p><p>“No. You’re not.” Baz says, pulling out his wand. </p><p>“Anathema!” I say.</p><p>“Relax. I’m just cleaning up.” Baz says, casting a couple of quick charms before setting the bin down with a weak sigh.</p><p>“Why are you so against getting some medicine?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just need some sleep, Snow.” Baz says. “Now go away.”</p><p>I sigh. “Lay down.”</p><p>“You’re not the boss of me Snow.” Baz grumbles, doing it anyway. </p><p>I help him get his blanket adjusted as he’s extremely shaky. He tries to push my hands away a couple of times, but his movements are so weak that it just has the opposite effect on me. “Just relax. If you won’t accept medication, you’re going to relax and let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I shrug. “</p><p>“I don’t need your help Snow.” Baz says, curling up on his side. “I’m fairly certain I’m not dying.”</p><p>I sigh softly. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“No. Just go away.”</p><p>“You’re sure? It’s really not a problem.”</p><p>He sighs. “If you insist on acting like you are a doctor, water would be great.”</p><p>“Alright. Are you warm enough? Need another blanket?”</p><p>“Er… Yeah. Honestly, I’m freezing.”</p><p>“Have you checked your temperature?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You should.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just do it Baz.”</p><p>“If it’s so important to you, you do it.”</p><p>“You really want me to use a spell that requires me pointing my wand at your face?”</p><p>Baz sighs. “I suppose not.”</p><p>“Just check your temperature. I want to make sure it doesn’t get too high.”</p><p>Baz grumbles, picking his wand up and checking his temperature. “36.2” he says.</p><p>“Why do you look worried? That’s a little low, but you’ve never been a warm person. Like you said, you aren’t dying.”</p><p>Baz holds his wand up and casts the spell again, wand pointed up, and then closes his eyes, mumbling softly under his breath. What he was trying to figure out I’m not sure, but he snaps out of it and looks at me a moment later.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Er… yeah. I’m fine. Just cold.” he says, sounding sort of weird.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>He closes his eyes again, seeming to be lost in thought again.<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>It’s 20.5 degrees in this room. My temperature should be around 28.7 degrees, and while my temperature does fluctuate a bit more than a normal person’s does, I haven’t been moving much so it doesn’t have to do with an increase in my heart rate. It’s completely from a fever. 7.5 degrees… Shit. That can’t be good. Crowley my head hurts...</p><p>Snow comes over to the side of my bed again a minute later. “Sit up.” he says.</p><p>I groan softly. </p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>I don’t reply, shakily pushing myself up. Snow adjusts my pillows against the headboard and then helps me with getting a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I lean back against the pillows with a little sigh and he holds a glass of water out to me. I take it, hand shaking. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>His hand carefully wraps around the glass over top of mine. I slowly take a couple of sips, Snow’s hand keeping mine steady. Then I set the glass down.</p><p>“You should get some rest.” </p><p>“I’m not sure I can. I’m freezing.”</p><p>Snow sighs. “Move over.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Just do it.”</p><p>I do as he says and he gets into my bed with me, and wraps his arm around my waist. </p><p>“How are you so warm?”</p><p>“Magic.” he says with a shrug.</p><p>“Right.” I say, slowly lying down. Snow helps fix my pillows again and then lays down next to me. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“’m wonderful.”  I grumble, closing my eyes. My stomach gurgles and I groan. </p><p>“You seem wonderful.” Snow says. </p><p>‘Why are you being so nice?” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>I shrug, rolling over onto my side, facing away from Snow. I feel him press himself against my back, wrapping his arm around my waist. It takes everything I have to restrain myself from melting back into him. He’s so warm, and while it might be a little chaste for my usual fantasies about him, it’s still so good, and I feel so awful, and all I really want is to snuggle.</p><p>“What hurts?” Snow asks.</p><p>I don’t answer, but I make a small involuntary whimpering noise.</p><p>Snow sighs and starts to rub my stomach. That's when I give in and relax against him, letting out a small contented hum.</p><p>“Yeah?” Simon asks. I can hear the grin in his words.</p><p>I frown, tensing slightly and moving so I wasn’t really touching him anymore.</p><p>“Hey…” he says, pulling me back. I’m too weak to fight against it, both physically and mentally. “Relax. Just let it feel good.”</p><p>I groan and he goes back to rubbing my stomach.</p><p>“How bad is it?” Snow asks.</p><p>“Bad…” I say quietly. “I keep throwing up but it doesn't help anything and my head is killing me.”</p><p>Snow runs his fingers through my hair, getting it out of my face. His hand moves off of my stomach and I whine softly.</p><p>“Give me two minutes.” Snow says, starting to mess with my hair.</p><p>“What are you doing Snow?”</p><p>“Getting this out of your way for a bit.”</p><p>“Are you... braiding my hair? Really? Why do you even know how to do that?”</p><p>“It's crazy how little you know about me after living with me for so long.”</p><p>“It's not like we talk. And this is weird. I still don't understand why it is happening.”</p><p>“I’ve lived in children's homes my whole life. Summers are long, boring and completely magickless.”</p><p>“So you learned how to braid hair?”</p><p>Snow shrugs. “Why not?”</p><p>“Whatever I guess.” I mumble. “Just hurry up.”</p><p>A minute later his hand is back on my stomach, rubbing it in little circles. </p><p>“Get some sleep. You need to let yourself get better.”</p><p>“Mmm…” I hum, relaxing against him until I fall asleep.</p><p>…</p><p>I wake up again sometime later that evening, Snow still by my side. I can feel his warmth even though he’s not pressed against my back anymore. I roll over to face him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep. I curl up into him, resting my head on his chest. He jumps slightly with a small gasp, but after a second he relaxes and I feel his arm wrap around me. I close my eyes again and then yawn. </p><p>Snow laughs softly. “You really do feel bad don't you?”</p><p>“Can you either stop commenting or go away?” </p><p>Snow shrugs and rubs my back.</p><p>My stomach gurgles and I groan softly.</p><p>“Stomach still bothering you?”</p><p>I nod slightly.</p><p>“How bad is it?”</p><p>I open my mouth to answer and a burp escapes my mouth instead. I groan, feeling myself blushing. “Excuse me.” I mutter.</p><p>Snow just sort of shrugs. “You aren't going to throw up on me are you?”</p><p>“I don't think so.” I say.</p><p>“You're okay for now?”</p><p>I nod. </p><p>Snow continues to rub my back, causing another belch to escape my lips. I groan, clamping a hand over my mouth as I gag. In an instant, Snow had helped me into a sitting position, rubbish bin in my lap. I heave into it, nothing else happening. It continues until there are tears in my eyes, my stomach and head aching intensely. Snow stays right at my side, rubbing my back in soothing circles as I gasp and pant, desperately trying to drag in a breath between incredibly painful retches.</p><p>After a couple of minutes I’ve mostly caught my breath and the gagging seems to have stopped. The tears continue to stream down my face until Snow’s thumb brushes them away. I sniffle and he goes back to rubbing my back.</p><p>“I’ll go get you some tissues. Stay here and try to relax a little okay?” he asks, carefully adjusting the pillows between the headboard and my back. I move back and lean against them, letting my eyes fall closed.</p><p>“Thank you…” I say quietly.</p><p>“It’s not a problem. Need anything else?” </p><p>I shake my head and then I hear him walk away.<br/>
…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>I walk out of the bathroom not thirty seconds later, with a box of tissues in my hand, to find Baz throwing up.</p><p>“Okay…” I say softly, going over and carefully sitting down next to him, setting the box of tissues on the nightstand.</p><p>Baz groans, coughing and gasping for breath as he emptied his stomach again.</p><p>Once he had stopped, he leans heavily against me, panting and sniffling a little. </p><p>“I really can’t convince you to go to the infirmary?” I ask, holding the box of tissues out to him.</p><p>“I can’t.” he mumbles taking a couple.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I…” </p><p>“Baz?”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“That isn’t a reason.”</p><p>“Snow… Please… My head is killing me and everything burns from my stomach to my throat. Please just shut up.”</p><p>I nod, feeling him relax against me. He wipes his eyes and mouth on the tissues and then blows his nose before tossing the tissues into the bin.</p><p>“Water?” I ask.</p><p>He nods and I hand it to him. He rinses out his mouth, spitting into the bin before vanishing the mess with a mumbled spell. He drinks a couple of small sips of water before shakily handing it back to me. I set it down and go to move the bucket onto the floor, but he holds onto it and shakes his head, so I leave it in his lap. He rests his head on my shoulder and sighs softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just rest now…” I whisper. </p><p>He hums softly and slowly falls asleep, relaxing up against me. I lean back and sigh, wondering if I could sneak into the infirmary and get something to help him out. He starts to snore softly, his full weight pressing against me. I carefully move the rubbish bin out of his way and he curls up closer. Without really thinking, I pull him into my lap. He adjusts himself and goes right back to snoring, forehead pressed against my neck, arm wrapped loosely around my waist.</p><p>I rub his back gently, letting him sleep.<br/>
…</p><p>I wake up to my alarm going off the next morning, Baz on top of me. I shut the alarm off and close my eyes again without giving it a second thought.</p><p>…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off, and I feel Snow move and turn it off.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>“What are you still doing here?” I ask, moving and looking up at him.</p><p>“Relax. I’m going to stay here.”</p><p>“You really can’t afford to miss class Snow.” I argue.</p><p>“Don’t argue. You can barely move and you refuse to go to the infirmary. I’m staying. I’ll go get food if you’d like though.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Snow asks. “I could get tea, and some toast or something for you.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to throw up again right now.”</p><p>“Okay… Well, I don’t want you to get dehydrated. Just want water, or does tea sound better?”</p><p>Dehydrated… I didn’t have blood yesterday. I’m going to need to hunt soon… Snow’s right. I can barely move. There’s no way I can run… </p><p>“Baz?”</p><p>“I… Tea actually sounds pretty good if you really don’t mind.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Snow says, stretching a little. </p><p>I slowly move off of him and he gets up. </p><p>“Can you… umm… help me sit up before you leave please Snow?”</p><p>“Yeah. Alright.” he says. He carefully helps me up, fixes my pillows and helps me wrap a blanket around my shoulders. </p><p>“Thank you…” I say, closing my eyes again. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” he says. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”</p><p>“Thanks.” I say again.</p><p>He walks out of the room and I pull my knees up to my chest and close my eyes, my stomach gurgling loudly. I let out a small groan, just wanting to go back to sleep.</p><p>Then I feel a slightly different discomfort in my abdomen and I don’t think I have ever been quite so grateful for Snow not being in our room. I quickly rush into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.<br/>
…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>I come back into the room around thirty minutes later to find Baz walking out of the bathroom. He was pale and shaky, his hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was clutching his stomach. </p><p>“Hey…” I say, setting down the tray I had brought with me onto my bed before going over and wrapping my arm around him, steadying him and helping him to walk over to his bed. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No…” Baz says. “I feel awful.”</p><p>“Let me take you to the infirmary Baz.” I say.</p><p>“No.” Baz says. </p><p>“Give me one good reason.”</p><p>“It’s none of your business Snow. Just go away.”</p><p>“Baz… You’re miserable. Why can’t you just accept some medicine?”</p><p>“Snow, it’s not your problem. I don’t want to go okay? If that means you don’t want to help me, whatever, great, I don’t need help. Yes, I feel like shit, but that doesn’t mean you have to fix it. I’m not going to the infirmary. Just drop it.”</p><p>“Okay…” I say, helping him get into bed. He whimpers as he sits down and I quickly help get him adjusted again. “Here. I have tea for you.” I say.</p><p>I carefully set the tray in his lap and he sighs softly. “Thanks Snow.”</p><p>“Of course. I reply, taking the mug and plate of scones that I had brought for myself and sit down next to him.</p><p>He sighs. “You should go to class Snow.”</p><p>“I don’t feel right leaving you alone for very long.”</p><p>“I’m not a child Snow. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Baz, stop arguing. You’re so shaky you can barely stand. Accept some help okay?”</p><p>He groans softly and then sighs. “Whatever.”</p><p>“Did you throw up again?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you feel like you’re going to?”</p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p>“You just sort of had that look on your face when I walked back into the room. I wanted to check on you.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Baz says. </p><p>“You’re sure? You look like you feel pretty bad.”<br/>
“Snow, I’m fine. Really.”</p><p>“You’re obviously not ‘fine’ I’m just worried you are going to end up feeling worse.”</p><p>Baz sighs. “Listen, first of all, I don’t see how it could help anything for me to talk to you about it will help anything and secondly, I don’t think that a conversation about my bowels sounds like it would be fun for either one of us, so just drop it okay?”</p><p>I feel my face turn red and I say nothing.</p><p>“Let’s just leave it at my entire digestive system is messed up right now and move on okay?”</p><p>I nod. “Er… Yeah. Of course. Sorry.”</p><p>He sighs and takes another small sip of tea. “Thanks for breakfast Snow.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” I say, taking a bite of a scone.</p><p>Baz takes another sip, leaning over a little so he was leaning against me.</p><p>“Snow?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“This isn’t a normal stomach bug.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Some… Thing broke into the Greek classroom after you left.”</p><p>“Yeah. I heard about that yesterday. What about it?”</p><p>“I used a spell to kill it and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. I think it’s what is causing my problem here.”</p><p>“It could be that you’re just sick Baz. How do you know it was whatever that creature was that did it? You won’t go to the infirmary to get looked at.”</p><p>“I have a… very strong immune system. Have you ever seen me get sick before? Even when a bunch of other people are Snow? This can’t be normal.”</p><p>“There’s one way to find out.”</p><p>“Yeah. I go get some books from the library and do some research.”</p><p>“Or you could go to the infirmary, get looked at, and get some medicine.”</p><p>“I said no. Now drop it.”</p><p>“I’ll go get you the books.” I say with a sigh.</p><p>“I can do it myself.” Baz says.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” I say. “Walk down the stairs to even get outside without falling or puking and I will be incredibly impressed. You can barely make it to the bathroom and back. Try walking all the way up to the library in the weeping tower and there’s no way you’ll make it back here without passing out.”</p><p>“Yeah… You’re probably right.”</p><p>“Probably?”</p><p>“Fine. You’re right.” he says, putting a hand to his stomach and letting out a little groan. </p><p>“You get some rest. I’ll go get you your books. Have specifics in mind?”</p><p>“No. Just… Books on magical creatures, what they are, what they do, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can do that. Need anything else while I’m out?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Baz says. “I’m stealing one of these though.” he says, taking one of my scones.</p><p>“You jerk. You said you weren’t hungry.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and then squeezes his eyes shut and groans. I can’t help but laugh. Maybe don’t roll your eyes at me anymore.</p><p>He sneers. “Maybe  you should shut up.”</p><p>“You’re the one who stole my food.”</p><p>He licks it and then looks at me. “What? Want it back?”</p><p>“Childish.” I say, then with a small smirk, I took a bite out of it.</p><p>His eyes widen as he looks at me. “You better hope I’m right about this being because of that creature.”</p><p>“I have a pretty strong immune system myself.” I say with a shrug, my mouth full. “And if you’re going to eat that, I’d suggest doing so slowly so you don’t upset your stomach.”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>I get up and set my stuff down on my nightstand. </p><p>“Trying to make sure I don’t steal any more of your food Snow?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” I hum, shoving a scone in my mouth and grabbing another before turning and walking out, waving at Baz before shutting the door.<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>I take a bite out of the scone and watch Snow leave. I take a few more sips of tea and then set the tray on my nightstand, carefully moving the half empty glass of water and the box of tissues onto the tray so there was space. Then I curl up, bury myself in blankets, and try to relax until I pass out.</p><p>…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>I come back with a stack of around seven books. Technically we’re only supposed to check out two, but most of the librarian likes me, and I claimed I had an extra credit research paper to make up for all of the days I’ve missed due to the Mage’s missions.</p><p>Baz is mostly buried under blankets, snoring softly. I set the stack of books down and sit down on my bed. </p><p>Baz groans softly and opens his eyes, looking over at me. </p><p>“Hey. How are you doing?”</p><p>Baz groans softly. “Awful. Did you get some books?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Come over here and let’s look through them yeah?”</p><p>“I suppose.” I say, walking over with the stack of books. I help him sit up again and then hand him a book. “What are we looking for?”</p><p>“Black, size and shape of a small dog, leathery skin, bat wings, spikes down its back, face looks like an owl, beak, big eyes, feathers that only go down to about the neck.”</p><p>“Dissolves into a black puff of smoke when it dies?”</p><p>“As far as I can tell.” Baz says, opening the book and leaning on me.</p><p>“Alright.” I say, opening my own book and starting to skim through it.</p><p>Baz reads for a couple of minutes and then groans softly and starts looking through the stack of books.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I ask.</p><p>“Trying to see if any of these have pictures. I can’t focus on reading right now. Everything hurts too much.”</p><p>I laugh. “Sleep. I’ve got this.” </p><p>Baz groans. “I’m sick, not useless.”</p><p>“I know. But sleeping will help you feel better.” </p><p>He sniffles and sighs. “Read to me?”</p><p>“You want me to read a bunch of random creature descriptions to you?”</p><p>Baz sighs. “I suppose that is sort of just a waste of time. I’m just bored.”</p><p>I shrug. “I’ll read aloud until you fall asleep.” </p><p>“Thanks.” he says, curling up and closing his eyes. I start reading about different magical creatures, reading full lists of physical traits even when the first word makes it obvious it isn’t what we’re looking for. It only takes about twenty minutes for Baz to start snoring again, curled up in a ball, buried in blankets. Then I start to quickly flip through pages, skimming only to check for the description Baz gave. It takes over two hours and skimming through three books to find anything useful. Then I gently shake Baz. He groans, but opens his eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but he holds up one finger, yawning and stretching a little.</p><p>He groans softly and then sighs. “Couldn’t have just let me sleep Snow? I feel awful.”</p><p>“Sorry. I just…er…”</p><p>“Spit it out Snow.”</p><p>“I think I found it.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Baz asks.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” I say.</p><p>“Well? What is it?”</p><p>“A Malsaniĝi. It originated in Poland. When it feels threatened or dies, it explodes into a highly toxic dust that enters the body through the nose and mouth. It’s a defense mechanism. Sort of like getting stung by a bee. The bee dies, but the hive is protected. Same with the Malsaniĝi. It makes the person or people who inhale it incredibly sick. It acts sort of like gastroenteritis or the stomach flu, due to the person’s need to expel it from their body, which isn't easy due to it getting everywhere, including into your blood. It usually takes between three and four days to completely rid the body of the toxin. Some are more susceptible to the toxin, especially people with a lowered ability to fight magical infections such as Normals, Vampires, Mages with low amounts of magic, et cetera. For them, it’s likely to be on the longer side. Somewhere between four and seven days. And in all cases, the last day is usually worse than any of the others...”</p><p>“Vampires are more likely to be sick longer?” Baz asks, obviously feigning mild curiosity. </p><p>“Yeah, I was sort of confused about that too, so I went to the section of this book on vampires and looked through it, and while vampires do have a higher resistance level toward most viruses and other infections for some unknown reason, their blood level, on average, is so low that they lack white blood cells, and therefore can’t fight the infections they do get as well.”</p><p>“Since when do you ever do research for no reason?”</p><p>“I was curious. I found it interesting.”</p><p>“You’re strange.”</p><p>“I know. Just want to go back to sleep now?”</p><p>“Mmm… Read to me some more?”</p><p>“These books?”</p><p>“No. I have a more interesting one on the desk.”</p><p>I nod and get up, moving the stack of books onto the desk and picking up what I assume is the book Baz was talking about. I skim over the back of it as I walk over and lay down next to him on the bed.</p><p>“A murder mystery?” I ask. </p><p>“Mmm…” Baz hums, moving close to me.</p><p>I shake my head slightly and start to read aloud.<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>I wake up to a knock on the door. Snow was asleep, and I shake him to wake him up.</p><p>He looks at me. “You okay?”</p><p>“Door.” I reply, curling up and burying myself under my blanket again.</p><p>He sighs and gets up. I hear him open the door and then I hear a female voice talking. It takes a moment for me to place it, but then I realize it’s Bunce talking. I focus on listening to the conversation and hear Snow say, “Pen, you should go before he realizes you're here.”</p><p>“Yeah. I just wanted to check on you.” she replies.</p><p>“Might as well just invite her in Snow.” I say.</p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p>“I know you’re talking to Bunce out in the hall. Just tell her to come in.”</p><p> "I don't know what you're talking about." Snow says. </p><p> "I can hear her. Not to mention see part of her uniform from here." I say. </p><p>Snow sighs. “Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>I look at him. “No promises.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>I sigh. “I’m too tired for this now.”</p><p>“Okay…” Snow says.</p><p>“I’ll just go.” Bunce says. “Er… Feel better Baz.”</p><p>“Mmm…” I say.</p><p>Bunce walks away and Snow shuts the door behind him. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Not good.” I reply.</p><p>“What feels bad?”</p><p>“Pretty much everything Snow.”</p><p>“Can I get you anything to make you feel better?”</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>Snow lays down next to me. “Check your temperature again?” he asks.</p><p>I sigh, taking out my wand and checking it. “38.4.” I say.</p><p>“You do have a bit of a fever now.” he mutters. “Not too bad though.”</p><p>“It’s worse than you think.” I mumble.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Crowley, I really said that out loud didn’t I? It must be bad. I don’t even have the mental capacity to figure out how far from normal it is. I check the temperature of the room. 20.4 degrees or 68.8 degrees fahrenheit. </p><p>“Hey Snow?” I ask, carefully pushing myself up into a sitting position and leaning against my headboard.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why don’t we make a deal?”</p><p>“What kind of a deal?”</p><p>“Anything we find out about each other before I feel better, never gets discussed with anyone else. As a matter of fact, it doesn’t get discussed at all after this is all over. No trying to embarrass me with stories about me being ill, nobody finding out about Bunce, or just how soft you can be toward your enemies.”</p><p>“Fine. Deal.”</p><p>“Use magic to make it a real promise?” I ask.</p><p>“That works for me.” </p><p>I hold out my hand and he takes it, shaking it. I cast the spell.</p><p>“<b>An Englishman’s word is his bond.</b>”</p><p>“We’re good now?” Snow asks.</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Can you do me a favor?” </p><p>“What is it?” Snow asks</p><p>“What’s 98.6 minus 68.8?”</p><p>“Er…” he thinks for a moment. “29.6. Why?</p><p>“What is that divided by 1.5?”</p><p>“How the fuck should I know?”</p><p>“Write it down if you must, just tell me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m trying to figure something out.”</p><p>“Fine. Whatever.” Snow says, walking over and getting out a notebook before sitting back down next to me and writing it down. It takes awhile to get an answer, but I guess that’s what happens when you ask someone who is shit at anything school related to do math, and from what I saw, he checked it more than once to be sure it was right, so I guess I really shouldn’t complain. </p><p>“19.73.” he says. “Are you ever going to tell me what this is for?”</p><p>“Divide that by two.” I say, ignoring the question. Again, it takes a minute to get an answer from him, not quite as long due to the slightly simpler question though.</p><p>“9.86?”</p><p>“Multiply that by 1.5.” I say. “Please.” I add as an afterthought, realizing just how ridiculous this likely feels to him.</p><p>“14.8.”</p><p>“Subtract that from 98.6.”</p><p>“83.8. What is the point of this?”</p><p>“Just a couple more things. Sorry. Subtract 32.”</p><p>“51.8.”</p><p>“Last thing. Multiply by 5/9?”</p><p>“Umm… 28.77,” he says after a couple of minutes.  “and I can’t even promise that’s right… What was the point of that?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“You just had me do a bunch of weird math for no reason?”</p><p>“I… Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Baz… What the fuck did I just do that for?”</p><p>I can tell he’s frustrated. Am I really going to tell him this?</p><p>“Just tell me Baz.”</p><p>“Snow. I know I just wasted your time and used the few brain cells you have for what feels like no reason, but it’s really none of your business.” I say.</p><p>“What can possibly be so secretive about math?”</p><p>I start to feel his magic radiate off of him. “Fine Snow…”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>I sigh. I'm likely going to need his help in this area before this is over. “My temperature.” I say finally.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“That’s what it should be.”</p><p>“What do you mean? That is way below normal.”</p><p>“Not for me.”</p><p>“28.8? You shouldn’t even be alive at that point. What do you mean that’s normal? What did that math have to do with anything?”</p><p>I sigh. “Can I explain later? My head’s killing me.”</p><p>“You’re seriously telling me your temperature is…” He pauses, obviously calculating something, and I just wait for him to continue.  “Well over nine degrees higher than it should be?”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure the pile of blankets is having its effect on what normal should be for now, but yeah. Basically.” </p><p>“How is that even possible? Your normal temperature is 8 degrees lower than normal for anyone else.”</p><p>“It’s basically that my temperature acts like I’ve been dead for half as long as it takes to get down to room temperature okay?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Snow…”</p><p>“You really are a vampire aren’t you?”<br/>
…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>Baz just sort of looks at me, seemingly unsure of what to say. Then he looks away. I take a deep breath and sigh. I know it’s likely that I should feel differently about him at this point. He’s a monster right? But all I see is my weak, ill, roommate who can barely move around on his own. Without really thinking, I reach out and gently tilt his head up toward me.</p><p>“When was the last time you had blood?” I ask. </p><p>“Umm… The day the Malsaniĝi came in through the window. I was feeling really tired, so I thought I’d spend a little longer hunting and then I wouldn’t need to yesterday and I could sleep longer.”</p><p>“So you need more tonight?”</p><p>“I’m not sure how well I’d be able to keep it down. And I definitely don’t have the energy to chase rats or anything else if I were to sneak out to the Wood or down to the catacombs.”</p><p>I gently cup his cheek in my hand. “What’ll happen if you don’t drink?”</p><p>His eyes fall closed and he leans into my hand a little. “I don’t know exactly. I'll feel weak, probably be extremely irritable, I'll be hungry, but I'm not sure I'll feel that over the stomach cramps. Most likely the noticeable part for you will be my fangs being visible.”</p><p>“I’m not really sure how I could help you to get blood really though.”</p><p>“I don’t know either. I just want to go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Alright.” I say softly, moving my hand. “You shouldn’t stay buried under all of these blankets. You have a fever. It’ll only get higher if you keep all of these on top of you.”</p><p>“I’m cold though…”</p><p>“I know. I’ll stay with you. You just need to let me move a couple of those out of the way for now.</p><p>Baz groans. “Fine.”</p><p>I carefully move the ones off of the top, leaving him with just one. </p><p>He groans again as I get up and put the blankets over on my own bed. Then I walk back over and lay down next to him. He curls up close to me and closes his eyes.</p><p>“So why are you doing this?” he asks.</p><p>“Told you. I was bored.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense Snow.”</p><p>“Who says I need to make sense?”</p><p>“You really don’t have a reason?”</p><p>I take a deep breath and sigh softly. Do I really want to share this with Baz? The thing I haven’t discussed with the Mage or even Penny? The one thing I miss as much as magic during the summer and the only thing I still miss while at Watford. “Emily.” I say quietly.</p><p>“Who?” Baz asks. </p><p>“Back before I knew that I was going to end up here, I was in a home with a few other children. The youngest was a girl named Emily. She was about three years younger than me. Only around two and a half when I moved into that home. Most of the other kids didn’t really like me. Some were indifferent, but I tended to be ignored. Not by Emmy though. She was like my little sister during the time I spent there. She got really bad migraines fairly often, so most of the other children stayed away from her, afraid of getting sick themselves, which was ridiculous, but to be fair, they didn't know it wasn't contagious. I went and spent time with her though. Made her smile, kept her as comfortable as she could be whenever she got ill.”</p><p>“You realize I’m not her right?”</p><p>“Obviously. I just don’t like seeing others in pain.”</p><p>“All the fistfights with me say otherwise.”</p><p>I sigh. “I don’t know. Seeing you so miserable made me want to help, and I’m fairly good at it due to having experience taking care of someone who’s ill. I know you’re not her, but it felt good to be able to help with something.”</p><p>“Do you still see her over the summers?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen her in a long time.” I say quietly. “I… There were some boys who were picking on her… I got upset and well, you know…”</p><p>“You went off?”</p><p>“Mmm… They claimed I was insane. That I tried to set them on fire. None of the stories made much sense, but they all had burns. Even Emmy had been too close. I didn't know what was happening, so trying to keep them safe was impossible. None of us understood what really happened at the time. I didn’t mean to hurt them. I swear I didn’t. I didn’t want to do anything other than get them to leave her alone.”</p><p>“Hey… You’re shaking… You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. It’s not my business. Just breathe. Only tell me if you want to.”</p><p>I take a deep breath and sigh. “Anyway… I had to move out after that, and then the Mage came and got me a while after that. I don’t stay in a home for longer than a summer anymore, and I haven’t been close to anyone in them either. They see me as a criminal, and I guess technically, I sort of am. I just hope she’s okay… She said she still loved me. That she knew I didn’t mean it… but her face and arms… God, I hate that I did that. I just… I feel awful every time I think about it.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Snow…”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It’s not yours either. You know that right?” </p><p>“Of course it is…” I say quietly. “I hurt her. And then I left her with all of them…”</p><p>Baz’s thumb gently brushes against my cheeks. I hadn’t even noticed I had been crying until then.</p><p>“You didn’t mean to Simon… You didn’t know. You couldn’t have stopped it.”</p><p>I take a shaky breath and push the thoughts away. Then I clear my throat. “Umm… Anyway… You should get some rest. Maybe it’ll help you feel better sooner.”</p><p>Baz nods.</p><p>“Anything I can do for you? I’d love to focus on something else.”</p><p>“Err… Can you get something for me?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I know it’s dumb, but… umm… In the top drawer of the dresser, on the left, under my football uniform…”</p><p>I get up and go over, and getting out what I guess he was talking about.</p><p>“This?” I ask, holding up a teddy bear.</p><p>He nods, seeming embarrassed, though he’s far too pale to be blushing. I hand it to him. </p><p>“You don’t need to be embarrassed.” I say. “We all have things that make us more comfortable.” I sit down next to him and pull out my cross necklace. He lets out a small whimpering noise and moves further away from me. I take it off, holding the cross tight in my fist as far from him as possible, showing him the other small charm on the chain. “I’m not trying to hurt you. Just showing you that everyone has their own security blanket. It’s not childish or weird to have yours.”</p><p>“From Emily?” he asks, looking at the small charm made out of a couple of cords knotted together to make a tiny flower.</p><p>I nod. “She tended to have quite a bit of time where she couldn’t run around much. This was one of the first ones she made that she was really proud of.” I say, putting it back and tucking it under my shirt.</p><p>“The bear was a gift from my mum when I was born.” Baz says, curling up and hugging it to his chest. “I... may have charmed it to smell like her perfume after she died.”</p><p>I smile a little. “You should really get some rest now.”</p><p>Baz nods, moving closer to me. </p><p>“Cold still?” I ask, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him close. </p><p>He nods, rolling onto his side, facing away from me. </p><p>I move and wrap myself around his back.  “Is this what you were wanting?” </p><p>He nods again, sighing softly. </p><p>I start to rub his stomach and he hums softly, relaxing back into me. Eventually, we both fall asleep.<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>I wake up to Simon shutting off his alarm the next morning, my stomach aching intensely. Snow quickly falls back asleep, obviously not leaving today either. I carefully pry myself away, moving slowly to try not to wake him up. I want to be alone for awhile. I feel awful. I shut off my own alarm, grab clean pajamas and then quietly sneak into the bathroom.<br/>
…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>I wake up to the room being much brighter than I would have expected considering I didn’t hear Baz’s alarm go off for him to get up for Saturday football practice. Not that I expect he’s going today. Speaking of Baz, he’s nowhere to be seen. I stretch and sit up, and seeing that the bathroom door was shut, I walk over and knock on it. </p><p>“What do you want Snow?”</p><p>“Just checking on you.” I say.</p><p>“I’m fine Snow.”</p><p>“Need anything?”</p><p>“Just go to breakfast.”</p><p>“Alright. Want tea?”</p><p>“That’d be great. Thanks.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back later.”<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>Crowley my stomach hurts. I know this is all necessary to try and get the Malsaniĝi out of my system, but Merlin… I haven’t been able to leave the bathroom in hours. I got into the bath, wanting to try and feel a little better, or at the very least warmer and more clean, but the second I finished showering off and started to fill up the tub, I had to get out and throw up. It took forty-five minutes of my body trying to empty out my entire digestive system before I felt good enough to move away from the toilet. Then I used a couple of cleaning charms on myself and moved the bathroom’s rubbish bin closer to the tub before getting into the bath. I didn’t want to sit in the bath when I felt dirty. Sort of defeats the purpose of it. I cast ‘<b>Soft spot</b>’ on the tub before relaxing and closing my eyes. It’s a pretty good love spell when used with the right intention behind it, but for my purposes, it’s just a fairly useful cushioning charm that makes it much more comfortable to sit in the tub.</p><p>…</p><p>There’s another knock at the door around an hour or so after the first one.</p><p>“Baz? How are you doing?”</p><p>I groan softly and cast ‘<b>Clear as mud</b>’ at the water, turning it to a more opaque white color. While I must admit I want Snow to see me naked, this is not the way I want it to happen then. Then I cast ‘<b>A rose by any other name</b>’,  knowing that an air freshening charm was likely necessary. After that I cast ‘<b>I’ll get it</b>’ at the door to let Snow into the room. </p><p>Snow walks into the room and sits down on the counter. “You okay?”</p><p>“Been better.” I reply, closing my eyes. “Shouldn’t have just used so much magic. ‘m really tired to be honest, and my head and stomach still aren’t doing too well.”</p><p>Snow sighs softly. “I'm sorry Baz... Want your tea?” </p><p>“That’d be great.”</p><p>“Are you just going to stay in here?”</p><p>“Considering I’m not clothed and I’m not sure I can stand at the moment, yeah. I think I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“If you want to get out, I can umm… I can always give you a hand.”</p><p>“Er… no. I’m good thanks.” I say. “It’s warm in here and it’s making me feel less achy. I umm… I might need a hand later you’re still willing to help.”</p><p>“Whatever you need Baz. I’ve got you. I promise.”</p><p>“Thanks Snow.” I say. </p><p>He gets up, casting a couple of quick cleaning charms around the bathroom. Something his excessive magic can’t really hurt. Then he walks out and comes back in with a mug and grabs a towel before sitting down next to me on the bathroom floor. </p><p>“Here. Dry off your hands.” he says, holding out the towel to me. I do it and then trade him the towel for a mug of tea. </p><p> “Thank you.” I say softly. “You don’t have to stay in here you know.</p><p>“I’ll leave in a second.” Snow says with a shrug. “I’m just here to check up on you for a minute.”</p><p>“I’m okay Snow. I could use a nap soon, but I need a few minutes before I get up.”</p><p>“Want me to stay to help you get up in a bit?”</p><p>“I’ll handle it myself. Save us both from how awkward that would be. I’m shaky, not completely useless. I may need your help getting to bed once I’m dressed though.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll get out of here for now.” Snow says, getting up.</p><p>“Shut the door behind you?”</p><p>“Yeah. If you need something, just call for me. I’ll be out here.” he says</p><p>“Thanks.”<br/>
…</p><p>I stay there for what was probably another two hours, reheating the bath with spells a couple of times and falling asleep for a bit. Eventually though, I’m tired of sitting there and even with the cushioning charm, I become uncomfortable. I slowly get to my feet, and get out starting to drain the tub. I use spells to dry off and then slowly pull on my clean pajamas, smiling softly at the soft fabric and feeling clean. I yawn and then slowly walk out of the bathroom. The window is broken, not shattered, but the doors are taken off of the hinges and completely missing, everything off of Snow’s bed was on the ground and Snow was gone. What the fuck?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon:</p>
<p>I lay down on my bed, just wanting to wait until Baz was done in the bath. After awhile though, I fall asleep.<br/>…</p>
<p>I wake up with an aching, dizzy feeling in my head. I’m not completely sure where it is I am. It takes a moment for my vision to become clear enough for me to be able to actually take in my surroundings. I’m in what must be a cave. It’s dark and the floor I’m sitting on and the wall I’m leaning against are lumpy, cold and hard. My wrists are tied behind my back and there’s a gag in my mouth. How I ended up here, I’m not sure. I barely remember what I was doing before I ended up here. When I try to remember what it was, all that comes to mind is a vague recollection of something related to Baz. I don’t know what about him though. I have to figure out how to get out of here…<br/>…</p>
<p>Baz:</p>
<p>I walk over to the window and look out. The window panes are on the ground outside and there’s blood on the sill. Snow’s… Fuck. I need to find Bunce. I won’t be much help to him by myself. </p>
<p>I walk over and get dressed, not bothering with the jacket or tie. The trousers and button up shirt are uncomfortable enough with how bad I feel, but it's much less strange than it would have been for me to just wear my pajamas. I sit down and put on my shoes and socks, wanting so badly to just lay down and go back to sleep. I don't though. I walk out of the room and slowly start to make my way down the stairs, tightly gripping the handrail and trying desperately not to fall or to throw up. The second I’m down the stairs though, I have to rush into the bathroom, barely making it into a stall before vomiting into the toilet. It takes around ten minutes for me to finish and catch my breath. Then I go over to the sink, rinse out my mouth, wash my face and fix my hair, pulling the front half of it back into a ponytail to get it out of my face before walking out. I’m sure I still look terrible, but at least I feel a little less like I’m completely dead. I slowly make my way over to the Weeping Tower. I have no idea where Bunce is, but it’s around lunch time. If she’s not in the dining hall, it’s likely that someone who has seen her recently will be. The closer I get to the dining hall, the louder it gets and the worse my head starts to feel. I hope I find her quickly, for my own sake as much as for Snow’s. I walk into the dining hall and sigh in relief at seeing Bunce sitting at a table eating her lunch, a book set open on the table beside her plate, her attention on its pages. I start to walk over, but I’m stopped by Dev walking up to me and trying to start a conversation.</p>
<p>“Hey. It was weird not seeing you in class the past couple of days. Are you alright?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, but I have something to do. I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>“You look awful. Are you sure you’re alright? You look like you should be in the infirmary.”</p>
<p>I must look worse than I thought. I certainly feel bad. It’s not like him to worry about me, though it’s not like I’ve been ill around him before either. “I’m fine Dev. And I’m busy. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>“Alright… Later Baz.” he says before turning and walking away. A barely audible whisper of ‘<b>Get well soon!</b>’ came from his direction and when I glance over at him, his wand is pointed in my direction, held backward in his hand, back to me as he walks away. I smirk a little and shake my head, before taking a deep breath and sighing. When I turn my attention back to Bunce, she’s no longer at the table. Damn it! I walk quickly out of the dining hall. Luckily I catch a glimpse of her brown curls starting down the stairs. I rush over and find myself, panting from even just walking quickly. Crowley this is awful. </p>
<p>“Bunce!” I call out, and she turns to look at me as I walk up to her.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she asks. “Merlin, you look awful…”</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.” I say. “It’s about Snow… He’s been kidnapped.”<br/>…</p>
<p>Pennelope:</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… he what?” I ask.</p>
<p>“He got kidnapped. Our window is broken, he’s gone, his blood is on the window sill.”</p>
<p>“You know it’s his how?” I ask</p>
<p>“Does it matter? He’s gone whether he’s the one injured or not. And it is his.” </p>
<p>“Okay… Since when are you worried about him?”</p>
<p>“Again, does it matter? Would I really have dragged myself over here for no reason when I can barely stand?”</p>
<p>I take a moment to consider it. He could be faking, but from what Simon told me at breakfast, I highly doubt it. Besides, he doesn’t look like he’s faking, and I’ve been to enough Watford football games to know he doesn’t normally get out of breath this easily. He really does seem ill.  “Okay, say you're telling the truth…”</p>
<p>“Crowley Bunce! Why would I lie? It’s Snow that annoys me, not you, and he’s actually been pretty great the past few days. All I want is to find him and make sure he’s okay, so let’s stop standing here and go find him.” he says. Then his face twists into a grimace and his hand goes to his stomach. “Please… just trust me.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay…” I say. “You look like you need to sit down…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine Bunce. We have bigger things to worry about.”</p>
<p>“Okay… where do you suggest we look?”</p>
<p>“Start over outside Mummers. Try to look for anything to lead us toward him.”</p>
<p>I nod. “Sit down for a minute.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for that!”</p>
<p>“Baz. Sit down. Give me one minute. You look like you’re about ready to pass out. Sit down, take a few deep breaths, let me use a few healing charms. Then we’ll go. Wasting time arguing is even worse than you just doing what I’m asking you to.”</p>
<p>He sighs, slowly sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. “Do what you must Bunce. Just hurry up.”</p>
<p>“Relax a second would you? If Simon is hurt, I can’t drag you both up to your dorm. You’re worse than useless if you can’t walk.” I say. I use both ‘<b>Get well soon!</b>” and “<b>Early to bed and early to rise!</b>” multiple times. Then I wait for around two minutes before holding out my hand to help him up. He takes it, his hands significantly less shaky, though he still doesn’t look good.</p>
<p>“Thanks Bunce.” he says as he stands up. He sways lightly squeezing his eyes shut. I help to steady him and then start to walk.</p>
<p>“Come on. We shouldn’t waste any more time.” I say. He nods and we walk toward Mummers.<br/>…</p>
<p>Simon’s POV:</p>
<p>My head is throbbing. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. I’ve been awake for at least twenty minutes, switching between struggling with whatever it is that’s binding my wrists and the gag that's in my mouth. Neither is coming off. What am I going to do? What is it that tied me up here? I try again to use my shoulder to move the gag out of my mouth, but I can’t move it.<br/>…</p>
<p>Baz:</p>
<p>Bunce and I walk over to Mummers together. Even though my legs are fairly long and hers are much less so, I have trouble keeping up. Her spells helped my headache, but I’m still weak and shaky and the nausea isn’t going away either. Still, I stay as close to her side as possible until we get there. Then we split up to look around the building. I come across the two broken window panes, completely shattered on the ground, blood splattered across both the ground and the glass.</p>
<p>“Hey Bunce?” I call. She rushes over to me.</p>
<p>“Find something?” she asks. “Nevermind… Crowley. This doesn’t look good…”</p>
<p>“No. It doesn’t.” I agree, taking a shaky breath and sighing. “We’d better hurry.”<br/>…</p>
<p>Penelope:</p>
<p>Baz uses ‘On love’s light wings’ to get us over the wall and the moat. Then he walks into the Wood.</p>
<p>“Do you even know where you're going?” I ask.</p>
<p>“I’m just following the blood.” he replies, gesturing vaguely toward the ground. </p>
<p>“How on earth are you following it so easily?” I ask, I do see some small blood spatters on the ground, but it's barely noticeable without looking closely and he's moving fairly quickly.</p>
<p>“It helps that I’m starving.” he mumbles.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… What?”</p>
<p>“Snow really didn’t already tell you this morning?” he asks. “Right. The deal we made…” I hear him mumble.</p>
<p>“He was right?” I ask, finally understanding what he meant.</p>
<p>“Yeah… he was.” he replies, walking faster. </p>
<p>“Baz… Slow down. Don’t push yourself too hard.”</p>
<p>“If I stop now, I’m going to crash. I’ll be okay for now.” he replies. “Just hurry up.”</p>
<p>I follow Baz deep into the Wood, casting healing charms every few minutes, starting to worry that maybe he was wrong. After around a twenty minute hike, Baz stops.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I ask. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Baz turns and looks at me, hand to his stomach. “I umm… going to be sick. Stay here.” he says, sounding apologetic and embarrassed.</p>
<p>I nod and he turns and quickly walks away. He’s still close enough that I can hear him when he vomits into the bushes a moment later. I cringe, taking a small step back. I feel bad. I wish there was more I could do to help him. It takes around ten minutes before he’s back by my side. “Sorry about that…” he mumbles.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“For now.”</p>
<p>I cast another couple of healing charms and he gives me a weak smile. “You and Simon… Both way too nice to me.” he says.</p>
<p>I shrug. “I told you, I can’t drag you and Simon back to school. Ready to keep moving?”</p>
<p>He nods, searching for the trail and then starting to walk again. I go back to casting healing charms every couple of minutes. They barely seem to be helping him though, and around ten minutes after that, he stops again.</p>
<p>“Stomach bothering you again?” I ask.</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “Trail’s gone.” he says. “Must’ve stopped bleeding. Sort of surprised it kept going this far. Whatever took him must’ve been moving quickly.” </p>
<p>“So we try spells? Revealing, summoning, anything that might work.”</p>
<p>He looks around for a second. “I don’t think it’s necessary.  Did you notice that nothing on the ground has been messed up before we walked past? No footprints, no broken branches, nothing?”</p>
<p>“Not really. I’ve been sort of focused on you.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter.” Baz says with a shrug. “But look up. Broken branches on the upper parts of the trees. Whatever has Snow, is flying. We need to follow the broken and bent parts of the trees above us.” He starts walking again, more slowly due to needing to take the time to look at where he needed to be. Then he speeds up again. “We’re close.”</p>
<p>“You know that how?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Is that answer really necessary?”</p>
<p>“Just because you’re a vampire?”</p>
<p>“Enhanced sense of smell and Snow smelling very strongly like a campfire.” he says.</p>
<p>I just nod and follow him.<br/>…</p>
<p>Simon:</p>
<p>I still have no plan for what to do. I can’t get myself untied. I assume that the only way I’ll end up with my hands free is if I end up going off whenever whatever traps me comes back here to… what? Try and kill me? Seems like the most likely thing that’s going to happen, but it’s not likely that it’ll work out for whatever it is. I hear footsteps outside and a moment later, Baz is in front of me. He quickly comes over and crouches down before pulling the gag out of my mouth and tossing it aside.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who tied me up out here?” I ask, glaring at him.</p>
<p>He laughs. “No, you idiot. We’re here to come get you.” he says, leaning forward and starting to work on getting my hands untied. “Figured I owed you after this week.”</p>
<p>“Mmm…” I hum, looking over and seeing Penny standing off to the side. I guess that’s what he meant by ‘we’. “Thanks I guess.”</p>
<p>Baz nods, standing up and moving out of my way as I stretch.</p>
<p>“So what are we dealing with here?” Penny asks me. </p>
<p>“Your guess is as good as mine.” I reply, taking the hand she offers me, and getting up, stretching a bit more and summoning my sword. “Let’s see if we can find out.”</p>
<p>Baz looks at me. He’s ghostly pale and his movements are shaky. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” I ask him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” he says. A second later he sways and I quickly move to steady him.</p>
<p>“Hey… Sit down.”</p>
<p>He nods and I help him sit down on the floor.</p>
<p>“You sit back down too Simon.” Penny says. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” I ask. “I’m not letting you go off alone after some unknown creature.”</p>
<p>“You have a bump on your head the size of London. You should really sit down.”</p>
<p>“I’ll sit down when whatever dragged me out here is dead.” I say. “Until then, I’m helping you out.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Penny says. “Don’t get yourself killed.”</p>
<p>“You okay here Baz?” I ask, looking over. He’s standing up and by my side. </p>
<p>“What you said. I’ll sit when this is over. I need blood.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try not to set it on fire then.” I say with a small smile.</p>
<p>He gives me a weak smile in return. “I’d appreciate it. Or if you could at least wait until it’s been drained.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>I feel his lips press against my forehead and I look at him, eyes wide with surprise. </p>
<p>“Er… Sorry.”</p>
<p>I just sort of shrug, unsure of how to respond.</p>
<p>“Do you uh… do you know where it went?” Baz asks.</p>
<p>“I think I heard something from deeper in this cave earlier, but my ears were ringing and I can’t be certain.” I say.</p>
<p>“Let’s go for a walk then.” Baz says. “See if we can find it.”</p>
<p>“Or it’s going to find us…” Penny says. I turn to look at her and then follow her gaze to the entrance of the cave to find a griffin standing there. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Seems like that might be what’s going to happen here…” Baz says.</p>
<p>It rushes toward me and I slash at it with my sword and all it does is hit feathers.</p>
<p>“If you two can distract it for a bit, I’ll take care of it.” Baz says.</p>
<p>I nod, using my sword to slash at its ankle (wrist?) as it tries to grab ahold of me with its talons and it responds with a high pitched screaming sound and claws my leg. I grunt softly stepping back. </p>
<p>“<b>Stand your ground</b>!” Penny casts, as the griffin rears up on its hind legs. It slashes across my face, knocking me onto the ground. I move to where it can’t reach me due to its inability to move its back legs from the ground. “If you’re going to do something Baz, do it now. It won’t be long before this spell wears off.” she says.</p>
<p>I push myself up into a sitting position just as Baz’s fangs sink into the griffin’s back. Around thirty seconds later, the griffin had calmed down and was no longer trying to fight. Baz pulls away about a minute later and wipes off his mouth on the back of his thumb. He catches me staring and the effect of all the blood is visible in his cheeks. The griffin moves a bit and I tighten my grip on my sword, getting to my feet.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Baz says.</p>
<p>“What? Why?” I ask.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to hurt you. Just leave it.” he says. “It’s too high on vampire venom to do anything. All we have to do now is get it to leave.”</p>
<p>“And it won’t come back to kill us later? You know that for sure?” I ask.</p>
<p>“I do. Do you not pay any attention when you read?” he asks me. “You just read that book on magical creatures and the page on griffins was one that I was actually awake when you read it. They aren’t dark creatures. They’re protective. This one was just under the control of the Humdrum. Now, it’s under mine, and it’s going to go home.”</p>
<p>“Under your control?” I ask. </p>
<p>“Perks of being a vampire I suppose.” Baz says. “Not that I use it really.”</p>
<p>I sigh, watching as the griffin walks out into the wood and then starts to walk away.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Baz asks me.</p>
<p>“I’ve been better. You?”</p>
<p>“Ready to collapse, but not starving anymore.” he says with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Are you two going to be able to make the forty minute walk back?” Penny asks.</p>
<p>“It’s more like twenty if you know where you’re going, which, I do.” Baz replies. “If I sit down right now, I’m not sure I’ll get back up again until tomorrow, and I really would prefer not to spend the night out here.”</p>
<p>“What about you Simon? Can you walk?”</p>
<p>“I feel like shit right now, but I think I can make it twenty minutes.” I say. </p>
<p>Penny casts a couple of healing charms over me and then she turns to Baz and does the same. “You two walk in front. I’ll stay behind you to try and keep you both from dying on me.”</p>
<p>I smile softly and follow Baz as he walks out of the cave.<br/>…</p>
<p>Penelope: </p>
<p>I follow after Simon and Baz, casting healing charms over both of them as we walk. Baz still slowly starts to become more and more shaky as we walk and eventually, he stops. </p>
<p>“Hey…” Simon says softly. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Baz responds by turning so he was facing away from Simon and throwing up. Simon looks in the opposite direction, placing a hand to his own stomach. </p>
<p>“Are you okay Simon?” I ask quietly.</p>
<p>“Nauseous from hitting my head…” he says.</p>
<p>Baz coughs and gasps, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“What about you Baz? Are you alright?” I ask.</p>
<p>Baz groans in response, not saying anything else. Then he passes out.</p>
<p>I quickly step over and catch him before he hits the ground. </p>
<p>“Okay…” I mumble. “I think we should head back to the cave. Just try and camp there for the night. Even if I knew how to get back from here, I don’t think I could get him back with us.” </p>
<p>Simon nods. “Yeah… I don’t see another option. It’s not going to be easy even making the five minute walk back there…” he says, walking over and helping me with holding Baz up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon:</p><p>We somehow get back to the cave without incident. Baz stays out, but Penny and I get him back without letting him fall. Once we get there, Penny and I carefully set Baz down on the ground and then I turn my attention to Penny.</p><p>“We probably want to get a fire started. It’s not exactly warm out here and it’s not going to get any warmer when the sun goes down,” I say.</p><p>Penny nods. “You just sit down... You’re shaking. I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>“Let me help you get wood for the fire. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Simon. Just stop. Relax. I won’t be gone long. I don’t need you both unconscious,” she says.</p><p>I sigh and do as she asked, moving Baz so that he was leaning against me instead of just the cave wall. Crowley it felt good to not stand anymore. My head is killing me and my leg doesn't feel good either. </p><p>Penny walks out of the cave.<br/>
…</p><p>Around thirty minutes later, Penny’s back inside the cave, the fire’s built, and Penny had put up a few protection spells at the entrance of the cave. Baz is by my side, leaning against me, still unconscious. Penny moves and sits on the other side of me.</p><p>“How are you feeling Simon?” she asks.</p><p>“Achy… And exhausted.” I say, closing my eyes. “I just want to be back in our dorm at Watford…”</p><p>“Relax… I know this sucks. You should sleep.” she says.</p><p>I nod. “Mmm…”</p><p>Baz groans softly and I turn to look at him. His eyes open and he looks up at me. </p><p>“Hey… How are you doing?” I ask softly.</p><p>He turns and promptly vomits on the ground next to him. I look away, gently rubbing his back and trying not to throw up myself. Once he finished, Penelope cleans up the mess and Baz leans on my shoulder, panting and shaking a little. Without really thinking, I carefully pull him into my lap and start to rub his stomach again. He hums and relaxes against me, going almost completely limp. </p><p>“I feel like shit.” he mumbles.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t doubt that.” I say.</p><p>He sighs. “How long was I out for?”</p><p>“Forty five minutes-ish. Little less maybe.” I say. “I can't be sure.”</p><p>“Mmm… gonna sleep now if you don't mind.”</p><p>“Of course.” I say. “Get some rest.” </p><p>He moves his head a little and presses a tiny, sleepy kiss to my cheek. I'm not certain how to react to it. He’s pretty out of it. I just sort of laugh and then kiss his forehead. “Sleep.” I say softly.</p><p>He curls up closer. “Cold…” he mumbles. </p><p>I readjust my arms around him and switch between rubbing his arms, legs, and his stomach to warm him up and make him more comfortable. Eventually, he falls asleep, nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his arms around me. I carefully move to where I'm lying down, Baz on top of me. I sigh softly and cast ‘<b>Soft spot</b>’ at the ground, expecting at most for the ground to become a little less rocky, but to my surprise, we're suddenly lying on a mattress. </p><p>“How on earth did you do that?” Penelope asks me. </p><p>“I really don't know.” I reply. “Not that I'm complaining.”</p><p>She moves, sitting at the end of the bed. “You two should sleep. I’ll stay up and cast a few more healing charms. They tend to work better while you're asleep anyway.</p><p>I nod and relax, slowly drifting off to sleep.<br/>
…</p><p>Penelope:</p><p>I sit near Simon and Baz, casting healing charms over them, especially at the cuts on Simon and the lump on his head as well as Baz’s stomach. Baz shivers and snuggles closer to Simon and Simon opens his eyes. He mumbles something I don't hear and suddenly there is a blanket covering the two of them. That shouldn't be possible, though I suppose that I really shouldn't be surprised by Simon's magic at this point. His eyes fall back shut and he starts to snore softly. I can't help but laugh.<br/>
…</p><p>A couple of hours later, Simon wakes up. He yawns and looks at me. “Where’d this blanket come from?” he asks sleepily. </p><p>“You.” I reply. “I'm honestly not sure how.”</p><p>“I don't know either…” he mumbles. “Aren't you cold? You can come get under here too you know. Come sleep?”</p><p>I shrug. “I'm okay for now.”</p><p>“Mmkay…” he says, closing his eyes again. Baz presses a kiss to Simon's cheek and Simon smiles softly. My eyes widen a bit, but I guess after how much Baz did to try to help Simon earlier today, I really shouldn't be surprised that he likes him. Simon kisses Baz’s forehead and he gasps softy, moving a little further away.</p><p>“Sorry…” Baz murmurs quietly.</p><p>“Baz…” Simon says quietly, pulling him back up against himself. “If I didn’t want you to do it, would I do it back?”</p><p>“Still…” Baz says. “I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“Seriously, don't worry about it. We're both a little out of it. I get it. We should just sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Baz says. “You're probably right.”</p><p>Crowley, I knew Simon could be thick, but seriously… Can he really not tell that Baz isn't doing that just because of a fever?</p><p>Baz clears his throat. “Do you umm... need the blanket Bunce?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m warm enough with just the fire if you want it.” Simon says. </p><p>“I’m sure you need it more than I do Baz.” I say. </p><p>“I sort of have a personal heater.” Baz says with a little laugh, looking at Simon. “And you’re wearing a skirt. Take it. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Thanks.” I say, wrapping it around myself and sitting at the end of the bed. Around twenty minutes later, I'm asleep.<br/>
…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>I wake up with my stomach churning. It’s dark outside, and I’m cold, but I have to get up. Simon is wrapped around me and it looks like Bunce leaned over at some point because her head is on Simon’s leg and her arm is around mine. I slowly move and get up, trying not to wake either of them. Simon groans softly and rolls over onto his stomach. Bunce looks up at me. </p><p>“You okay?” She asks me quietly. </p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” I say. </p><p>She nods and closes her eyes again and I walk out of the cave.<br/>
…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>I wake up sometime around sunrise. The first thing I notice is that Baz isn’t in my arms anymore. I stretch and sit up, looking around the cave. He’s nowhere to be seen. Penny is by my feet, still asleep, but Baz is gone. I jump up and quickly walk out of the cave. Baz is leaning against a tree around fifteen feet away, one arm covering his eyes and his other hand on his stomach. I slowly walk closer. “Baz… You alright?” </p><p>“Just leave me alone Snow…” he says.</p><p>“That bad hmm?”</p><p>“Snow, just shut up and go away. I’ll come back inside later.”</p><p>“Can I do anything to help you?”</p><p>“Go away!” he says angrily. </p><p>I gently squeeze his shoulder and go to walk away, but he grabs ahold of my hand. I lace my fingers through his and then squeeze, not saying anything. We stand there for a long time before he lets go of my hand. </p><p>I sigh softly. “Think you’ll be able to walk back to Watford later?”</p><p>“Crowley I hope so.” he mumbles, moving and leaning against me. I wrap my arms around him. "My stomach hurts so bad…”</p><p>“We could leave now… Get back to our room where there’s a bed, clean pajamas, an actual bathroom, a hot shower.”</p><p>Baz hums softly. </p><p>“It’s a twenty minute walk. If you push through that, we can really relax.”</p><p>“I can try, but I’ve been awake for hours and this is the first time I’ve gone more than five minutes without feeling like I’m going to throw up again.”</p><p>“You can lean on me. We'll get back to our dorm and then we can both sleep.”</p><p>Baz nods. “Why don't you go get Bunce?”</p><p>“Yeah… Okay.” I say, letting go of him. “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>He sighs, leaning back against the tree he was standing by.</p><p>I walk away, going back into the cave, and of course, Penny is nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Pen? Are you still here?” I ask. </p><p>No answer. As if something else really needed to go wrong here…</p><p>…</p><p>Baz:</p><p>Ten minutes later and Snow still wasn’t back outside with Bunce. I sigh, walking over and going into the cave. No Snow, no Bunce, nothing. Fuck. I light a flame in my hand and start to walk deeper into the cave.</p><p>I walk quietly, not calling out, afraid I might find something else instead of Bunce and Snow. I get to the back of the cave to find Snow and Bunce tied up and gagged and what is very likely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Fuck… <i>Samodiva</i>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baz:</p><p>I slowly back up and walk out of the cave, trying to think about what I know about samodivas. Bulgarian, beautiful, supposed to make any man who looks at her instantly fall in love, which, I suppose might be true, for men who aren’t gay anyway. Vulnerabilities… What are they… Think Baz. Seriously? The one time obscure information would be useful and I don’t fucking remember… What did Snow say when he was reading? Come on… You know this… My stomach flips and I groan softly, quickly rushing outside and throwing up again. </p><p>Once I had emptied my stomach for what felt like the hundredth time this week, I sink to the ground, leaning against a tree, trying to think. Crowley… Everything hurts… Weaknesses. Focus Baz! They’re both going to end up dead if you don’t do something. Dead… Samodivas kill people how? Dancing. They dance with men until sunrise and they die of exhaustion. For a female it’s jealousy induced suicide… So why tie up Bunce? Shouldn’t she just have killed herself? Not that I want her dead. I just don’t get it…</p><p>It’s so bright out here. I hate the sun. We get it! You’re bright! And hot! My skin is burning even though I’m freezing. I move over a little into the shade which helps my headache a bit. The sun! Samodivas are afraid of sunlight. That explains the cave… I suppose that’s part of the reason the griffin was sent to kidnap Snow and keep watch over the cave. Snow looked so worried when we found him yesterday. All I wanted was to kiss him the second I moved that gag out of his mouth. Good thing I didn’t. He’s clearly not interested after what he said last night. Must’ve been trying to let me down without hurting my feelings by blaming my fever. Always the good guy even when he’s saying the last thing I wanted to hear. Crowley… I need to focus! What was I thinking about again?</p><p>I let out a long sigh, closing my eyes. What was I thinking about? Merlin, my head hurts… Focus, focus, focus… Come on! Snow’s going to die! All I want is to go take a long, hot shower and then sleep for a month. Shower… Why does that seem like useful information? Right. That’s a weakness of a samodiva! If I catch her while she’s bathing and steal her shadow (cape), she has to do as I say. That’s what I have to do. I have to wait until dark for that… I guess that gives me time to rest. I hate leaving Snow and Bunce for so long, but I don’t see any better choice… I sigh, trying to figure out where I have to get to by tonight, thinking about where the river is from here.<br/>…</p><p>Ten hours, a forty five minute walk that should have taken me closer to fifteen, and an impossible amount of my digestive system trying to empty itself later I’m sitting leaned against a tree, waiting for the samodiva to show back up in here. </p><p>Eventually, she appears, Bunce and Snow in tow behind her being dragged along by a rope. I quickly move to where she won’t be able to see me and watch as she ties the two of them up to a tree.</p><p>“Don’t worry loves. I just need to get cleaned up before our little party tonight. As soon as I’m finished here, we’ll dance for the rest of the night!” she says in a sickeningly sweet voice. From the looks that Bunce and Snow have on their faces, they’re both fully under her spell, watching as she slowly undresses. Even I have to admit, she’s absolutely stunning. I can see how most people would be entranced by her beauty. I, on the other hand, just want to wait until she sets her dress off to the side and I can steal the shadow. I just want to go back to the dorm and sleep… Finally, she sets her dress off to the side, setting it close to Bunce and Snow so she could keep an eye on both, but keeping it a few feet out of their reach so that neither could grab it. Not that either of them seem like they’re interested in anything more than staring. I guess that answers my question about Bunce. She’s not jealous. She’s as in love as Snow is. Interesting… and completely unimportant. Focus! I slowly sneak closer to her dress, careful not to make any noise. I watch the samodiva, waiting for her to look away. Gods my head hurts… I’m so dizzy… Fuck, fuck, fuck! Everything spins and then the ground is coming up toward my face. Then, everything goes dark.<br/>…</p><p>Simon’s POV:</p><p>Samodivas, gorgeous fairies from Bulgaria. The second I call out for Penelope, there’s one standing in front of me.  She’s certainly beautiful, but I feel no love for her. Maybe the myths are wrong about them… It’s obviously a samodiva. Long blonde hair, white dress, green belt, shadow or mantel, the place her power is stored. She sort of looks like Aggie really. I suppose I act like I’ve fallen in love with her to get her to let me get close. Then maybe I can steal the mantel from her tonight when she goes to bathe tonight.<br/>…</p><p>I should have expected that she would tie me up and gag me. She must have been the one to tie me up yesterday. I don’t know why it didn’t cross my mind before now that a griffin didn’t make sense as the only one to kidnap me. They don’t exactly have hands. I suppose I hit my head a bit too hard. Penny is by my side. She’s not bothering to struggle against any of the knots, and I don’t either. I have to make sure the samodiva believes I’m in love with her. I suppose that’s likely Penny’s plan as well.<br/>… </p><p>The samodiva ties Penny and I to a tree and I start to try to get the bonds around my wrists untied, quickly dragging the rope that’s around my wrists against the ones that are keeping us bound to the tree whenever she isn’t watching me. Two minutes later, they’re no longer bound and I watch, waiting for her head to go underwater for a moment so that I can go over and grab the mantel, but before I get my chance, there’s a loud thumping noise that comes from over on the other side of the tree her dress is hanging on. Her attention snaps over to it and she quickly gets out and goes over. She makes a huffing noise and drags an unconscious Baz over to where we’re sitting. </p><p>“Naughty boy. Thought you could steal from me?” she tuts, “I see the gods are on my side today aren’t they? Rest for now. Soon, we dance.”<br/>…</p><p>She washes and dries her dress before putting it back on, taking extra care not to let it out of her sight, meaning I don’t get a chance to steal the mantel. The only chance I have is if  I can kill her before morning.<br/>…</p><p>Penelope and I are untied by the samodiva as she starts to sing. </p><p>“Impatient are you?” she asks me, noticing my untied wrists. “Come on then. Let’s dance together.” </p><p>Penny and I do as she says, dancing and smiling. When she’s distracted by Penny, I mumble the spell for my sword. Nothing happens. I try again, but it won’t come to me. Fuck… What am I going to do? I start to feel tired, but I continue to dance anyway. The spell of the song must be starting to get to me. Soon I can’t focus on anything else. Penny and I are dancing with her and I have no idea how much time passes. I have no ability to stop.<br/>…</p><p>Baz: </p><p>My eyes slowly flutter open and the second I have any ability to focus, I hear singing. It’s pretty and sweet and it almost makes me want to fall back asleep. I have something I need to do… What is it? Think! The samodiva! She’s already dancing with them! I have to do something! I carefully get to my feet. The singing stops and I feel eyes on me. </p><p>“Finally decide to join us?” the samodiva asks.</p><p>“Absolutely.” I say, walking over toward her. She starts to sing again and I smile softly at her, offering her my hand. </p><p>“May I?” I ask.</p><p>She takes my hand and I start to dance with her.</p><p>“You’re quite good at this.” she says, singing her words, for some reason, it doesn’t feel strange. It’s almost more natural than hearing her speak normally. “You’ve clearly been taking lessons for a while.”</p><p>I nod and she continues to sing. </p><p>“I only wish I had my violin. I could play for you while you dance. I’m sure you’d be lovely even dancing by yourself.” I say.</p><p>She smiles. “It’s unfortunate you came here without it.”</p><p>“Sorry.” I say.</p><p>“It’s not a problem, you can always bring it next time.” </p><p>“Not for that, for this.” I say. In one movement, my fangs are sunk deep into her carotid, arm around her waist as I drink.<br/>…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>The singing changes to a shriek and I snap out of the trance I was in. I blink hard and watch as Baz drains the samodiva. Thank magic. The samodiva drops to the ground, no longer breathing and Baz lets out a shaky sigh turning toward Penny and me. I quickly rush over to his side and wrap my arm around him to steady him.</p><p>“Thanks Snow…” he mumbles. </p><p>I nod and carefully wipe off his lower lip with my thumb. “Let’s go back to Watford hmm?”</p><p>“What on earth is going on?” Penny asks. “Ugh… why does my head hurt so bad?”</p><p>“Side effect of being entranced by a samodiva.” Baz says.</p><p>“A samodiva?” she asks.</p><p>He gestures toward the body. “Pretty fairy. Tried to kill you.” he says, obviously too weak for a full explanation. So am I really.</p><p>“Mmm…” she hums. “What are we doing now?” She sounds tired as well.</p><p>“Walking back to Watford.” I say.</p><p>She sighs. “Great. A hike is exactly what I need right now.” she says sarcastically.</p><p>“It’s like ten minutes. And you’re no better than either of us, so no complaining. You can come stay the night in Mummers with us though. It’ll be a shorter walk.” Baz says.</p><p>She nods. “Let’s get going.”<br/>…</p><p>Penelope:</p><p>We walk back and somehow get up to Simon and Baz's dorm without any more incidents. Baz uses '<b> On love's light wings</b>' to get us back over the wall and moat. I guess I know how that spell works for him now... We take turns showering and changing into pajamas (I borrow Simon’s) and we work together to clean up the room, using spells to fix and clean the window, and putting clean bedding on the beds before getting into bed to sleep. Baz and Simon end up curled up together in Baz’s bed and I get into Simon’s, quickly falling asleep.<br/>…</p><p>Simon:</p><p>Baz snuggles into me and sighs softly. </p><p>“That was amazing. What you did with the samodiva.” I say. “I take it you weren’t affected by her looks either?”</p><p>“No. Wait either? You weren’t affected?”</p><p>“Her song ended up causing me to have trouble focusing, but I was fine until she started to sing.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Why do you seem so surprised? Her appearance didn’t make you fall in love either.”</p><p>“It didn’t work on me because I’m gay Snow.” he says. “Are you?”</p><p>“I… Don’t think so…” I say. “Though I’m not sure I’m straight either honestly…”</p><p>“I’d say not after today, but I can’t know for sure.”</p><p>“How much would you hate me… if I told you I’ve wanted to kiss you since you came to save me yesterday?” I ask.</p><p>“Depends. How much more time are you going to waste before you do it?”</p><p>I smile softly and press my lips against his. His arms wrap around me and he kisses back. A moment later he pulls away. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I want more, but every part of me aches. You’re not doing much better. We should sleep now.” Baz says.</p><p>“Yeah. Promise me you aren’t going anywhere?” I ask.</p><p>“I won’t leave the dorm.” he says. “I can’t promise more than that with how I feel, but you had better not leave this bed.”</p><p>“I’ll be right here. There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” I say. "A griffin couldn't drag me away from you." I add with a small laugh.</p><p>He smiles softly and I start to rub his stomach again. It’s not long before we’re both asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I may write an epilogue tomorrow depending on how I feel, we'll see. Let me know if you're interested. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon:</p><p>I wake up to Baz getting up a couple of hours later. I hear him rush to the bathroom. I cringe as he throws up again. I sigh and get up, walking over and getting a glass of water for him before sitting down on the floor next to him and waiting for him to finish. When he’s finally done, he leans against me, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Drink.” I say.</p><p>He groans. “No…”</p><p>“Baz, you need to drink. You need water.”</p><p>He grumbles, but takes the glass from me. He rinses out his mouth and then he continues to slowly sip the water.</p><p>“You should get a drink for yourself too. You haven’t had any in a long while either.” he says.</p><p>“You’re probably right…” I say, realizing that I honestly hadn’t been thinking about myself. I get up and get myself a glass of water as well.</p><p>“Help me up? Please?” Baz asks. I nod and help him to his feet, getting him back in bed before refilling his glass of water and then sitting down next to him. </p><p>“Thank you.” he says quietly, taking another sip of water. </p><p>“Of course.” I say, sitting down next to him.</p><p>“How are you doing?” he asks, reaching over and gently brushing his fingers against the bump on my head.</p><p>“Better than you.” I say with a little smile. </p><p>“Barely.” he says, running his fingers across the cut on my cheek.</p><p>I wince and he pulls his hand away. </p><p>“Sorry…” he says quietly. </p><p>“It’s fine.” </p><p>He gently presses a kiss to the bump on my forehead and then leaves a trail of light kisses down the cut and stops at the corner of my mouth. I turn my head slightly and press my lips against his. He smiles against my mouth and kisses back. I pull away after a moment, smiling softly. </p><p>“You should rest while your stomach is settled down enough.”</p><p>“It’s really not…” Baz says.</p><p>“Just a warning, if you throw up in my mouth, I may actually kill you.”</p><p>“I haven’t thrown up on you yet Snow.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s true. I’d prefer if you didn’t change that.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” he says, taking another small drink before setting the glass down on his nightstand.</p><p>“You want to try and sleep?” I ask, setting my own glass down. </p><p>“I guess…” he says quietly, moving and lying down. </p><p>I sigh softly and lay down next to him. </p><p>“Can you rub my stomach again?” he asks, almost sounding apologetic for asking.</p><p>“Baz?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You saved me twice in the last two days while feeling like shit yourself. You don't need to be worried about asking for such a small favor.” I say. “If it makes you feel better, of course I will.”</p><p>He smiles softly and readjusts his blanket. I curl up close to him and start rubbing his stomach. He hums softly and closes his eyes. “Thanks Simon…” he whispers, relaxing into me. I gently kiss his neck and keep rubbing his stomach until we're both asleep.<br/>…<br/>Baz:</p><p>I sleep off and on until almost noon, not getting up to do anything other than go to the bathroom. Simon was by my side more often than not making sure I had enough to drink and that I was comfortable when I was in bed. Around eight this morning, he made me sit up and drink a mug of tea before letting me go back to sleep, rubbing my stomach until I drifted off again. Around noon I push myself up into a sitting position, Simon quickly moving to help me get comfortable, adjusting pillows and blankets and sitting next to me, allowing me to lean over onto him and close my eyes.</p><p>“You’re amazing you know…” I say. </p><p>He shrugs and kisses my cheek. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Still achy, but my stomach feels okay right now.”</p><p>“Good.” he says, wrapping his arm around me and rubbing my back. We just sit like that until there’s a knock at the door. Bunce walks in. </p><p>“Hey. I brought you lunch.” she says, setting a tray down on my nightstand. </p><p>Simon readjusts himself a little, pulling the tray into his lap and looking at what she had brought. He carefully hands me a mug of tea and I smile softly. </p><p>“Thanks.” I say. </p><p>“I don’t really have time to stay, but I thought you might be hungry and neither of you really seem up for the walk.” Bunce says.</p><p>“Thanks Pen.” Simon says. </p><p>“Of course. I’ll be back later.” she says. Then she walks out of the room.</p><p>I drink the tea, as Snow eats his lunch, one arm wrapped around my waist.</p><p>Simon finishes eating around the time I finish my tea and he takes the mug and sets it on the tray before setting it over on the nightstand.</p><p>"How are you doing?" he asks me.</p><p>"I'm alright. I think I may go sit in the bath for a bit though."</p><p>"Mmkay. Want me to go get it ready for you?"</p><p>"Sure. That'd be great." </p><p>He nods and goes to do it.<br/>...<br/>Simon: </p><p>I draw the bath for Baz and then he comes and gets in. I sit on my bed to wait for him to be done, but he calls for me around five minutes later. I go over and walk into the bathroom.</p><p>"You okay?" I ask.</p><p>"I know it's sort of a strange request, but can  you... stay in here for a bit? I can't help but worry you're going to disappear on me again."</p><p>I sit down on the floor next to him and he smiles a little. We have a long conversation about nothing, and he reheats the water a couple of times.</p><p>Eventually, I leave and he gets out, changing into clean pajamas and we curl back up in bed and fall asleep.<br/>...<br/>Baz: </p><p>We have dinner with Bunce, spending our evening eating, talking, and working on the homework we had until eventually, I fell asleep. I end up sleeping completely through the night for the first time in days and waking up late the next morning without a stomach ache. Simon was curled up behind me, it’s past time for breakfast to be over, and he’s still sleeping, head nuzzled in the crook of my neck, arm around my waist. I can’t help but smile, relaxing and allowing my eyes to close again. We spend the rest of the day sleeping, snuggling, and working on finishing homework. By the next morning, I feel better than I have in a long time. Simon and I get ready for class and then walk to breakfast together, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vote?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have two fics on AO3 that I've written recently and I have plans for sequels to both. One is a sequel to the fic Anemic which I plan to have be a bit darker and will revolve around a fairly big fight between them and the other is the sequel to Malsaniĝi Toxin which will take place after Carry on and have a lot to do with Emily, the OC mentioned in the first fic, as well as Baz being jealous. I'd love to hear your opinions on which I should work on first.</p><p>I have a poll set up on amino here:<br/>https://aminoapps.com/c/carry-on/page/blog/what-should-i-write-first/xEEv_lQs2uw8WQZWg781xJQYj1dgzQxNLY</p><p>and if you prefer not to go through the trouble of actually voting, feel free to comment on the fic you're most interested in seeing a sequel for to help me decide which I should work on first.</p><p>Thanks in advance for any thoughts you may share!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>